Underneath His Mask
by kyokosa2gawa015
Summary: Sawada Tsunayoshi is definitely not normal, that's for sure but that doesn't mean he enjoys others making a mess of his plans. He already had enough things to worry about and it doesn't help that his twin can be a brat. But his plans went in flames when a certain baby appeared and his childhood friends decided to come at the worst time. Much to his annoyance.
1. Prologue

**PROLOGUE**

In a dark and narrow alley, blood decorated the two walls with dead bodies lying down the cold cemented floor, haunted looks still present on their faces. Shining in the darkness, underneath the moonlight, a knife glimmers as the only man alive stood with a mocking smirk present on his lips, his eyes shielded by the hood on his head. Staring at his master piece, he hummed as he stared at the scene in front him before pouting childishly.

"Hm… Now this is just disappointing." He sighs as he shook his head. "This people aren't enough or rather they're not good enough."

He looked at the moon. "I wonder whether I could get a better target."

And as if answering his wish, he's phone vibrated on his pocket. The man fished for his phone, bringing it to his ear.

"What is it? I'm not in the mood—Eh?" Just as he was about to hang up, he paused after hearing what the other has to say.

"So, you want me to… But I—" He paused once again as he frowned. He sucked on his lower lips as if he was about to cry before he sighs in defeat. "Fine. Anyway, I need pictures! Pictures I tell—Hey! Shit, he hang up on—"

His phone vibrated once more. "Huh. That was fast."

He looks at his phone and pressed the notification. His eyes widened before a smile stretches his face. "Well, well, well… Hello to you too, my new targets. Aren't you quite adorable?"

In that picture, there were two kids—twins, fraternal twins. One with brown defying gravity hair with large doe eyes while the other has short blond hair with slightly narrowed eyes.

"Now then, let's test the fate of the sons of the Young Lion of Vongola." He turns around and walks away with a spring on every step, a smirk present on his lips as the bounced on his steps vibrated in excitement.

"_There's a man who walks the streets of London late at night. The Ripper, Jack the Ripper_…"He sang beneath his breath before his smirks widened. "Ah yes, Jack. Jack the Ripper is my name." He chuckles eerily. "How nice for those _humans_ to make a song just for me. They're not so useless after all."

Humming a tune of a song, he continued to stroll down the misty streets with the spring on his steps remain as cheerful as ever. He continued to quietly sing as the fog swallowed him whole but his voice remains silently echoing on the quite street.

"_When he walks down the streets__, __every girl he meets he says; is you name Mary Blood? The Ripper, Jack the Ripper_…"


	2. Chapter 1: Start!

**Chapter 1**

He was running and running – Far away! F**A**_R _f**R**o_M_ **H**e_R_**E!**

He tripped. Looking down, he saw his shoe lace untied. He clicked his tongue—

He doesn't have time for this!

He needs to get away from here! Far away! Away from that man!

He's a monster— _No, No, NO!_

He's here. He's here. – He has – **I** H**a**_V_e t**o** **_g_**_e_t AwAY!

He's scared – I'**M** S**c**_Ar_e**D!** H_e_L**P**!_!_ – He doesn't want to be here!

Please **H**e_L_P**_! _**– **S**o_M_**e**O_N_**e!**

Tsuna gasped for breath as he sat up from the bed. He closed his eyes as he tried to calm his breath. Remembering his dream, his expression turned to a grimace as he ran his hand on his untamed hair, which was wet from sweat, and sighed.

This wasn't the best way to start the day and he's not pleased. Not one bit.

He stood up with the thought of a shower on his mind. He glanced at the alarm clock which was beside his bed and could only sigh in annoyance when he saw that there was still four hours left before the usual time he wakes up.

Just as he got step to the direction of the bathroom, he winced in pain and lightly touched his bandaged upper body.

Well, damn. He forgot about this. He might've fainted after he crashed to bed and forgot to treat it. He touched his chest, flinching once again in pain. Damn, he really did broke a rib. Hoping for the broken rib to be healed after a night of sleep was a not a realistic thing that will happen anytime soon.

He'll need to go to the hospital to get a check up on this. It would be bad if he were to get his injuries infected and die in a pathetic way. Tsuna walked to the direction of the bathroom. An hour has passed and he was already done dressing up on his school uniform. He didn't bother getting breakfast and immediately went straight to the hospital.

**~0~0~**

"Ah. Tsuna-san!" A nurse from the reception stood up and greeted him with a smile but was replaced with a frown when she saw how much pain he's going through just by walking. "You're injured again?"

Tsuna nodded his head in both greeting and confirmation before pointing to use rib.

The nurse widened his eyes, "Oh dear, a broken rib? Why haven't you came here earlier or at least called an ambulance to pick you up? The distance between your house and the hospital isn't exactly short." She moved forward to support him and he didn't deny it. It was quite hard to walk around with a broken rib (he really doesn't know how many ribs he did broken so he'll call it rib rather than ribs…for now. Since that's what his wish is).

"I'll let you go see the doctor first then straight to the X-ray, alright Tsuna-san?"

Tsuna nodded mutely with a sigh. He really hope he doesn't have to stay in the hospital, he wasn't really fond of it. He's grateful it exist but lying down and doing nothing is not something he's fond of.

.

.

.

.

Well, damn.

The doctor had just told him to '_shut up, stay in bed and don't think you're getting off from that bed for the next six weeks_'. They even chained him! Really, do they actually think he's going to jump on the window just to escape the boredom he's subjected to? He'd never! (That was a lie. He _totally_ will.)

The doctor in front of him paused his report about his health and gave him a blank stare, "I am not treating you as a prisoner and I am not a mind reader. Your expression of horror, as if I just offended you, says it all."

Tsuna pouted. _Rude_.

"Don't give me that look—"

_But it's just the start of the book and I'm already hospitalised!_

"Break the 4th wall, why don't you." The doctor stated dryly.

Tsuna could only huffed then freeze and looked at the doctor who seem to want to be anywhere but here and mouthed _Mom_.

"Your mother's a bitch. I doubt she'll notice you."

Tsuna frowned at the insult and narrowing his eyes to express his dissatisfaction. His mother is not that bad. She just… have a lot of things to do and she has a lot of priorities.

('And you aren't one of them.' He tried to ignore the jab on his chest as the treacherous part of his mind had supplied him with a_ very_ unnecessary comment that actually hurt.)

The doctor's eyes softened and pat his head, "Sorry, Tsuna. But come on! She forgot your birthday for years and remember those time where even she forgot to make you a bento for school and you were just a ten year old brat at that time too. What kind of mother would—?"

Tsuna shook his head and smiled at the doctor. Both of them knew the meaning of that smile and the doctor wasn't becoming a happy duck. _Its fine, I don't mind._

"Tsuna—"

_"Takimoto-sensei, you're needed in room 354."_

A call from the speaker resounded and made Takimoto groaned in annoyance, muttering that sounds something like 'Am I the only doctor here?'. He turned to Tsuna and glared, who flinched, and he growled, "We are not done here."

_"Takimoto-sensei, you're needed in room 354."_ The call resounded once more.

_"Takimoto-sensei, you're needed in room 354." _Again.

Takimoto glared at the speaker, throwing his hands up in the air, "I got it! I got it! Stop bitching about, will you?!"He run a hand on his hair in frustration. "G*ddammit! I'm not getting any peace around here."

Tsuna lips twitched, trying to suppress a smile as he watched Takimoto step out of the room, slamming the door behind him. He could still hear his heavy footsteps and cursing, underneath his breath.

Now what should he…

Tsuna paled as he thought of his mother, he's slowly growing worried by the second. She might sometimes forget about him, but he was fine with it and no matter what she will always be his mother. That goes the same with his father, he guess. His smile fell into a frown as he realized that his mother was going to be alone with his twin brother, Sawada Hiroshi.

Hiro was kind when they were still kids but something in the middle of growing up, he changed. It wasn't noticeable until after the incident happen…

The incident where he—**S**t_A_**y**A**w**A**_Y_**!**S**_t__**O**_p**H**E**_L_**_p_**S**_t_o**_P_** – Tsuna immediately stopped his trail of thought. He won't think about that. He won't enter something he knew he can't get out of.

Tsuna fell back on his bed with a thump and in which he instantly regretted as he felt the familiar pain on his chest. It turns out that dropping his back to the bed was a bad idea especially if you have broken ribs.

And yes you heard him…_ribs_.

He had broken two of his ribs and Tsuna was not a happy tuna because of it. He could only sigh as he put his arm over his eyes.

Being hospitalised right out of bat.

_What a way to start the chapter._

**~0~0~**

Reborn expected better from Iemitsu.

His expectations he had from the man was already low but after this _bullsh*t_ report he'd been given had placed him lower. Almost enough to place him on his shoot-on-sight list he made in his head. He looked at the disappointing bundle of paper he had on his hand.

**[Name:** Sawada Hiroshi

**Age:** 13

**Birth Date:** October 14, XXXX

**Information:** Do you even need any information? He's my brave little boy and he's quite

athletic. He's kind and has an open mind. I could still remember his little

chubby legs going towards me, Oh he was so cute—**] **

He shut the folder and threw it over his shoulder. He reached for Leon, who turned to a flame thrower, and eliminate the offending report. (It was offending to _him _since someone actually _dared _to give him a half-ass report.)

It looks like he has to start from square one and see his student for himself.

.

.

.

.

That's it. Once Iemitsu's around his range, he'll make sure he'll be full of holes that would make cheese feel _ashamed_ with how many holes he'll be decorating Iemitsu with.

Let's go back a few minutes ago…

The morning was quiet, peaceful and the birds were already chirping quite happily. (Though with him here, he's pretty sure this peaceful morning wouldn't be so quiet. He'll make sure of that.) He had landed Japan early this morning and had spied at a tree so he could have more information about the Sawada Household.

Just as he was debating whether he'll go and check out the perimeter or ruin the morning of his new student, a young man with brown defying hair and doe caramel eyes leaves the house while wincing over after a few steps. Reborn looked at him with a mix of curiosity and annoyance. Curious is because he has no idea who the boy is and annoyance: he was sure this is _definitely_ Iemitsu's fault.

Glancing at the house, he came to a conclusion that the other two occupant of the house would not be waking up anytime soon. He decided to follow the limping teen and looking over his body, he realized that he was injured and quite severe. Not death-door severe but broken-bones severe. He followed the teen to the hospital.

(He swore he just saw him looking around and glanced at his direction, warily, a few times. Now isn't that interesting?)

As he listened to the report the doctor, whom he learned later on that his name was Takimoto, he can't help but frown. Was he being bullied? This doesn't seem like the same kind of bullying that is occurring in school. This is like a yakuza breaking in the house, demanding payment and beating up the man who owns them money as a means of teaching him a lesson but this boy is only 13 or 14 years old. Just what the hell is happening? Could it be assassins?

Reborn had never like the feeling that he was being kept in the dark especially if it's important and this situation, he concluded, is crucial.

Which is why, a few minutes after a _new_ and _decent_ report was given to him, he decided that shooting Iemitsu was too merciful and he was going to make sure he pays _painfully_. Seriously though, his new student had a twin and an older one too. He hasn't heard anything about Iemitsu's oldest son and the fact that he hasn't talked or bragged about him like he did with his youngest son, there is something very _very _wrong about it.

It looks like the situation of the Sawada Family is much more complicated than he thought it would be.

_Dammit._ He just arrived and his patience is already wearing thin.

Though, despite the frustration he's feeling, he cannot help but smirk in anticipation. A challenge and a puzzle right of the bat. He's going to take his time solving the mysteries surrounding the Sawada Residence… even if it means_ flipping_ the house outside down to get the answers he wanted.

**~0~**

"Achoo!" Tsuna sneezed, flinching when pain shot over. That hurt _a lot_! Was someone talking about him?

He relaxed at the bed once again and tried his best on not breathing too much because even if the doctor said that it won't happen, he cannot help but be paranoid at the possibility of his broken rib puncturing his lung. So he'll try and keep calm for next weeks.

(But why does he have a feeling that the peace he's in is just the _calm_ before the storm? Is it just him?)

He closed his eyes, hoping for some peace but only to open it again to realize that he have nothing to do and since there is an hour left before school start maybeee…

**Thwank!**

The door slammed open, revealing Takimoto in all his glory.

Tsuna froze and stared at the doctor, who is currently glaring daggers at the Tsuna's leg which is currently dangling at the side of the bed and ready to escape. Said person gulped as he met the glare of his doctor.

"_And_ what do you think you're doing?" Takimoto said slowly in a deep voice, barely keeping himself from blowing up. After all, this is the hospital. There's no way he would let his temper—

Tsuna smiled nervously and jerked his thumb over his shoulders in the direction, which he's certain of, of a certain place swarming with students.

_In school._

"You're #!$%&^! Injured! Are #!$^%&*!—"

—he_ will_ let his temper get a better of him no matter what place or time he is in.

Tsuna hanged his head in despair as the doctor scolded him while colourfully cursing his 'suicidal thoughts'.

"You damn suicidal maniac-!"

This is going to take an hour or two.

* * *

_**Thanks to everyone who followed and favorite this story! I appreciate it! Was the chapter okay? Should I continue it? What are your thoughts? Expectations? I'll try my best to improve it! ^_^ **_


End file.
